Relief
by chococrack21
Summary: This is a collection of ficlets/one-shots centered around Sookie and Eric. Most of them will be NC-17 and definitely NSFW. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Relief

Pairing: Eric/Sookie

Rating: NC-17 NSFW

Disclaimer: Not my characters or fandom. Please don't misinterpret.

Sookie couldn't stand the feeling in her veins.

It felt as if he was stroking her skin from the inside. It made her squirm and pull against the light restraints Eric had coaxed her to try.

Leave it to Eric to get her to trust him enough for restraints, even after being tortured in them not too long ago. But that was the last thing on her mind.

She closed her eyes and moved with the pleasure that Eric was creating inside her. It was intoxicating and made her want to finish but never end at the same time.

"Open your eyes, lover," Eric whispered, which sent shivers down her spine as if he were right there next to her.

He wasn't, though.

Sookie kept her eyes glued to her computer screen, drinking in the sight of Eric nude, sprawled on her couch, just in the other room.

And don't you even think that this was her idea. It was all Eric, and if she had her way he'd be in there with her right now but...

He sent another wave of pure bliss through her which made her cry out and arch her back. How was it even possible she could feel like this without touch?

And in response, he moaned and his fangs extended and lost his self control.

He was in her room faster than she could realize and the feel of his cool skin nearly sent her over the edge. Again.

His hands and lips were everywhere, and everything he felt, she felt, inside her. She had never felt so on edge, like her whole body was about to burst.

As if he wasn't everywhere else, when he entered her, she completely lost it.

Two hours later, she awoke, unbound and sprawled over Eric's massive chest. His fingers were writing ancient symbols lightly on her back, and she relaxed into him.

"How are you feeling, lover?" Eric asked, as if he had to.

The whole point of the night had been to see how strong their bond was. To see how much power they had over each other.

Eric laughed as he felt Sookie's feelings entirely, holding her closer to him.

They both knew that they both had extreme amounts of emotional pull over each other.

They both knew that the blood bond helped them keep that power.

But they also knew that it wasn't only the bond.

And for the first time, Sookie completely relaxed into Eric's arms and for the first time she admitted, "I'm yours."

And the wave of relief from Eric relaxed her so completely, she fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Storms

Pairing: Sookie/Eric

Rating: NSFW NC-17  
Disclaimer: These characters and fandom are not mine, and never will be. Please don't misunderstand.

Most southern women know how to cook their secret family recipes, change a flat tire, and insult a woman without that bitch evening realizing it until later. But above all, southern women know how to enjoy a good night storm.

For the women with families, storms inevitably bring them together in the kitchen to eat the pie and gossip about the neighbors. It's the one time the whole family is willing and happy to be in the same place at the same time with nowhere to go.

For the older woman living alone with her husband, simply sitting on the couch together and watching the lightening reminds them how amazing it is to still be alive and in love.

For Sookie, the warm, sticky air and cool rain falling on her hair was better than the feel of sun on her skin.

Probably because she could share the storm with Eric.

Even if he was less than pleased at his clothes being soaked through.

Walking through the cemetery, Sookie twirled around to look at Eric, who was still looking sour about being dragged out into the rain. Especially because this was a time where most couples were inside, warm in bed. Having sex.

Having lots of sex. On his only day off of work this week.

Or not, he thought bitterly, getting more and more irritated at the rain by the second.

"Sookie..." Eric said. Actually, he was almost pleading with her. It made her lips twitch in a smile.

"What, Eric? You gonna melt in the rain?" Sookie giggled, fully aware of what Eric was feeling. How wonderful the blood bond could be, at times.

She twirled back around and swiftly puller her soaked through t-shirt over her head.

She clearly felt Eric's lust run through her body and it made her shiver, despite the warm air.

She kept walking, enjoying the rain on her increasingly bare skin as her soggy pants...bra...and then panties trailed behind her.

Sookie knew only the moment before Eric lost his last shred of patience.

The next moment he had maneuvered them on the muddy ground, obviously not affected by the puddles and mud slopping everywhere.

All Sookie could feel was Eric on top of her and the mud sliding on her back as she arched into Eric's touch.

It was primal. And dirty, in so many different ways that all she could do was feel.

Feel Eric thrusting in and out of her. Feel the vibrations of his grunts against her neck and the sharp pinch as he nipped her neck.

She felt the mud slip through her fingers as she tried to grasp the ground as she thrusted in rhythm.

But feeling Eric's fangs pierce her skin and draw blood all the way from her sex to his mouth made her lose it. The rush of climax was the last thing she felt before she passed out from her senses overloading.

She woke up on the couch in Eric's arms. The curtains were open and the lightening cast shadows over the room every few minutes.

And this is what southern women with boyfriends normally do. They make love on a couch or bed, watching the storm and enjoying the surprise of the thunder or quick glimpses of each other in the dark.

But Sookie wasn't a normal southern woman with a normal boyfriend, so she could enjoy the storm however she pleased, whether it was in the mud  
or on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Negotiating

Rating: NC17

Pairing: Eric/Sookie

Disclaimer: Not my characters or fandom. Please don't misinterpret.

It's all about who has the power.

Who has it and who has the balls to actually follow through on the threats and taunts.

It doesn't matter if you're a shifter, human, vampire, or something else. Power always holds true.

For the vampires, the power is all in the age and sophistication. How subtle they can be while still making you squirm uncomfortably. The older, the better.

They're the ones that have the perfect touch.

Shifters have everything on the table. They would probably lay them out on a table and measure them (they probably have, actually) if they could.

But honestly, the brute force is pretty effective.

The humans are a little more direct about it, but have absolutely no tact in following through. Human threats are always the ones to be wary of. You never know when they'll follow through and if they'll actually do what they say.

So when Sookie said if he didn't "Hurry up and fuck her or else she'd…"

He didn't let her finish the sentence.

All he had wanted was to hear those vulgar words come from her sweet little mouth.

He slid into her in one, practiced, fluid motion that made her, now sinful, mouth make a perfect o, and her eyes open wide.

"Or else you'll what?" Eric taunted before he pulled her body up to his, forcing her to wrap her legs around him.

Like he had said, it's all about the power and actually using it.

He held onto Sookie as he started to move in rhythm, causing Sookie to bite her lip this time.

Sookie let her head fall back and enjoy Eric's … well, Eric.

He handled her body like he was the one who had created it for himself. And when Sookie came, Eric was right there with her, completely enjoying his power over her. (And maybe he, secretly, enjoyed her power over him.)

No, he didn't let her finish her threat.

He didn't want to have to negotiate the end. He wanted to choose the end.

Like he said, it was all about the power and the balls.

A/N: I'd just like to mention that all of the little oneshots here are beta-d by the best beta and friend ever! Also, I've got a longer oneshot coming, so just be patient! (Honestly, reviews are always great motivators.)


End file.
